1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pants generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel pair of pants with one or more zippers disposed on the rear thereof.
2. Background Art
It is currently the fashion to expose areas of skin that were not formerly exposed. For example, plunging necklines and bare midriffs have become popular, particularly among younger women. However, except for wearing pants lower and lower, nothing is known that permits an area of the rear of the wearer of pants to be exposed below the normal waist of the pants.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a means of permitting the wearer of pants to expose a portion of the wearer of pants below the top of the pants.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a means that can selectively expose such an area of the wearer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a means that is economical to manufacture.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figure.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a pair of pants, comprising: a seat portion, a waist portion, and two leg portions joined together in a conventional manner to form said pants; and at least one zipper disposed on a rear of said pants between a crotch area and a top of said pants, said at least one zipper being partially or completely unzippable to reveal a selected portion of a wearer of said pants.